Modern Day Werelords
by MythoBoy
Summary: Summary: In the modern world, the werelords have been forgotten, except for the werewolf who's tales have been changed throughout the years. Now in these days the last werelords are in hiding no one knowing they exist. Until one day when an enemy of the Wolflords attacks and they are revealed. Many of the Werelords have been captured by a secret organization and must be rescued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok here is the edited chapter 1! Hope you enjoy! its just a bit better. Hopefully! Second will be up as soon as Possible.**

Summary: In the modern world, the werelords have been forgotten, except for the werewolf who's tales have been changed throughout the years. Now in these days the last werelords are in hiding no one knowing they exist. Until one day when an enemy of the Wolflords attacks and they are revealed. Many of the Werelords have been captured by a secret organization O.O.A.M (Organization of Anti-Monsters) and they must escape and bring back the kingdom of the Werelords.

****Chapter 1

.

As torrents of rain poured down. Students rapidly ran into the small school. The director of the school shouted for everyone to get inside and into their fourth period classrooms. Once inside the wet students muttered and talked amongst themselves. They suddenly heard a loud crash and a blue light illuminated the sky. They looked outside. Lightning had joined the rain. A thunderstorm had come upon High Tech High Chula Vista and all of Eastlake, one that no one has ever seen before, especially in South California.

Andrew's POV

I sighed as i slumped in my chair. It was raining and we had to be stuck in here. I want to go out in the rain, I love the rain.

Suddenly in my peripheral vision i saw a quick flash of white. I turned, but I couldn't see whatever passed by. I silently growled, something was out there and i had a bad feeling about it.

I raised my hand and asked Mrs. Barchata if I could go to the bathroom. I exited the classroom and looked around. I couldn't see anyone else out here except for me. Nor did I smell or hear anything unusual. I growled, something was off here, a chill suddenly went down my back.

"Yah!" I heard someone yell behind me.

My animal instincts kicked in, i whirled around and grabbed hold off the persons arm. I stopped him or her from stabbing me, by an inch.

I growled when I noticed what they were wearing, the person was wearing a long bright white cloak, his face hidden under the hood. I knew who this was my suspicions confirmed when it spoke.

"Well, well you have quite the reflexes." he said the the smirk clear in his voice.

I growled and threw him onto the floor. "What are you doing here?!" I growled.

"I thought i'd pay a little visit to my best friend?" he said almost laughing.

"You are not my friend!" I yelled.

He slowly stood up "Come on, lets leave the past in the past, friend." he said sarcastically.

"Look I don't know why you're really here., but you're not my friend so get out of here and go back to whatever hole you were hiding in."

I saw his body stiffen. 'Uh Oh.' I thought.

"Did you just tell me what to do?!" he yelled, his Greek accent coming out.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Yes, yes i did."

He laughed bitterly. "Good one!"

"I wasn't joking," I smirked.

He stopped laughing. "Well you know what You little misborn accident? Just because you're so special you think you're better than anyone else!"

"What do you mean about special Cristoke Yaobe?"

He growled, literally. "Don't call me that! You insolent fool!" he yelled.

By now we've caught the attention of my team and the team across from us. They were both looking out of the windows and coming out the door. Mrs. Barchata and Mrs. Callehan were making their way towards us.

I growled at him. "Leave now!"

"Fine, but before I leave, i just want to say that i hope you can forgive me for what happened?" he asked.

"Never! Now leave!" i growled, my anger growing. I could feel the wolf wanting to be free and kill this little...

"Come on!" He said raising his arms in the air. 'I'm sorry! i didn't mean to slaughter Mc..." He didn't get to finish.

Before he could finish i lunged at him. In mid-air i changed, Grey fur appeared. I grew a muzzle, bones broke and reconnected-my body changing-, I grew claws, and muscle multiplied. But before I could kill the little rat, a strong force suddenly stopped me and I was violently pulled back.

I growled and kicked. "Calm down Andrew calm down!" I heard in my ear "Let go of the Wolf." I turned my head to see Samantha's face, she was holding me by my torso.

It was then that i noticed Ohcac holding me by my right arm and Olrac by my left arm. I also noticed that they were in there therianthrope forms, which was the only way the could hold me-the wolf-back. Before i go on did I mention that I'm a Werewolf? No? Well now you now and so are the ones holding me back. Samantha the Werebear, Luis the Werejackal, and Kevin the Wereboar.

"Calm down." she whispered again. I nodded and calmed down, but i didn't put away the wolf...not yet anyways. They let me go.

I turned to look at Cristoke and growled when I noticed that he was holding a mini silver knife in his left hand and a handgun in his right-which i assumed had silver bullets.I didn't even see the silver weapons, thank Brenn the others saved me or I'd be lying dead at Cristoke's feet. He chuckled, his face unseen under his hood.

"Idiot, did you think that you could kill me? Did you think i didn't know about your anger problems? If it wasn't for your friends you'd be dead now." he said giggling.

I growled. "How in the world did you..?"

"Shut up!" he yelled "I don't want to hear you speak or else!" he pointed his handgun at me.

Samantha, Kevin, and Luis growled at him. "Shut up!" he yelled "I know you're afraid." They stopped growling and glared at him. I watched him carefully.

"Now all four of you are going to..." He didn't finish. One moment he was standing there threatening us with a gun and the next he was on the ground clutching his chest in pain with Acinom standing over him, his blood on her claws.

She smiled at us. "Your welcome."

****Yaobe slowly stood up. "I'd stay down if i were you." She said.

"You'll pay for that girl." he threatened."You all will." I saw him smiled.

"Yeah, how..." said Patsy.

I realized what he was going to do when Iheard the whir of helicopters. "Hit the deck!" i yelled dropping to the floor. Patsy, Samantha, Luis, and Kevin following my lead along with a few other people. Just as dark black balls burst through the ceiling and exploded into black smoke.

"Run!" I yelled as panic erupted through the hallway and the school.

I couldn't see at all. Screams were invading my ears and people were running all over the place.

"Samantha! Luis! Kevin! Patsy! Where are you!" I yelled trying to find them.

Suddenly i was down on the floor, someone ontop of me tying me up. I growled and channeled the wolf. But before I could unleash the wolf, I felt a sting in my chest. My eyelids and my body suddenly felt heavy and weary. I tried to break free of the binds, but i was too weak, my body suddenly somehow exhausted. My eyes beginning to close. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a pair of black stiletto heels.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) especially with the better sounding names! Review, Fav, Follow! Until next time!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is numero 2! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

Andrew's POV

I groaned as I woke up. My entire body in pain and weak. I looked around the room I was in. The room was washed in a fluorescent light and the walls and floor were pure white. I was bound to the wall by silver handcuffs, on my right was Patsy and my left Kevin and on the opposite wall was Luis on my right and Samantha on my left. They were all wide awake and waiting for me to wake up.

I grunted. ´´Are you guys ok?´´

Yeses came from everyones lips.

´´Cool, now do any of you know what´s going on?´´

They shook their heads.

I sighed. ¨Great, were stuck in here, bound by silver, with a crazy, idiotic, maniac probably holding us hostage?´´

"Apparently. Yup." Said Kevin

"So what are we going to do?" asked Luis looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked wide-eyed

"You're the leader, duh!"exclaimed Samantha.

"Since when!?" I yelled unknown to me being the leader.

" I don't know, you're the leader, Wolf." Said Patsy.

I sighed.'Great.' "Well I don't know what to do, what do you guys suggest? All I know is that one of us is still free, I hope."

"Well I hope he's noticed were missing." Mentioned Kevin.

"Ok, now, how do we..." I was stopped mid sentence.

"If you're planning on escaping don't bother as you've noticed you're handcuffed by silver to the wall. Plus the walls are sound proof and made from silver!" Cackled a female voice. "You'll never experience freedom again! Freaks!"

The voice continued to cackle insanely. As the Werelords growled in anger.

"As long as we're alive, there always hope." Whispered Samantha as a white smoke entered the room and we fell asleep with the insane voice cackling away.

Clouds gathered in the sky all throughout California. Lightning crackled and rain began to pour. Citizens rushed for shelter, unbestowed to what was about to take place in their beloved state. A cry rang out in the clouds, birds took to the sky, Hawks, Eagles, and Falcons, on the search for the last remaining Werelords.

Cries of fear and despair rang out in the darkened jail. Forty-nine kids yelled and cried for freedom. While two women tried to get them to calm down, so that the kids wouldn't meet the fate that their warden warned them about.

Suddenly heavy footsteps, came from down the hall. "Shut up!" yelled Mrs. Callehan.

****The kids were suddenly quiet. "Be quiet." whispered Mrs. Barchata as they all waited for their jailer to reach them, and announce their torturous fate they were warned about.

**A/N: Short? Yeah? sorry. Hope you enjoyed though! :-)**

Sincerely,

MythoBoy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heather's POV

We waited in anticipation for what was to come. The jailer warned us that we'd regret it if we made noise and bothered him.

We saw him approach the jail door. He was a huge man, about seven feet tall and two feet wide shoulders. His face was masked in darkness all we could see was his glimmering sharp white as ice teeth.

"I warned you." he threatened.

We all backed down to the wall, we were all scared of him, even the guys. He opened the door and came in. He reached straight for Petrie. He screamed as the warden grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up into the air.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please! Please!" He screamed and begged trying to break free of the man's' grip, with no success. "Please Stop!" he yelled on the verge of hysteria.

The man laughed wickedly as we all watched on in despair. From his belt he drew a wicked looking knife. and raised it high over Petrie.

"No please! Please!" he yelled in vain.

I couldn't let him die, I just couldn't watch on as the man was about to kill one of my classmates.

The jailer laughed maniacally as he brought the knife down. I timed it correctly and did what I had to do.

A/N: Super short yeah I know. Im sorry but bear with me here!

Sincerely,

MythoBoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andrew's POV

I groaned as I awoke with a raging headache. I opened my eyes to the brightly lit room and saw that there was someone new in the room cuffed to the wall. "Heather?" I asked seeing as she was already awake.

She smiled weakly at me. "Hey Andrew, whats up?"

"W-w-what..."

"What are you doing in here Heather?!" Yelled Samantha.

She laughed "I have no clue, one minute they're going to kill Petrie and the next the jailer is screaming and I'm being thrown in here." She smiled "But at least I'm not alone."

"But what happened?" Asked Kevin

"Weeeell, if I remember correctly it went like this..." She said as she began telling us why she was thrown into the room with us.

"We were making noise after the jailer warned us not to. The jailer, since we disturbed him, came to the cell. We were all scared knowing that something was going to happen to us. He opened the door and when he came in he grabbed one of us, Petrie, he pulled out a knife and he was going to kill him right in front of us. I don't know what happened next, but i couldn't let him die i just couldn't so I-I jumped and the next next thing I know the jailer is screaming in pain, I feel a pain in my right shoulder and i end up waking up in here with you guys.

I shared a look with the other Therianthropes. We all had a hunch at what she might have been, but with a look we knew that we didn't want to tell her just yet.

"So what exactly are you guys?" She asked curiously.

"Uhhh? What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"You guys know what meanI. I saw what happened at school, you looked like animals!"

"What are you talking about Heather?" Asked Patsy.

She sighed "You guys know what I mean, don't act stupid." she said staring us down. "And don't lie to me, I can tell when people are lying.

I sighed and looked at the others, they nodded. I turned to Heather. "Fine, we'll tell you."

"Except I don't know where to start." I said smiling innocently.

"Then start from the beginning." Said Heather

"The beginning...well this all started a long time ago...in a land called Lyssia...which is now what you people call Europe." I began. "With the ending reign of the Lion and beginning reign of the new Wolf..."

**A/N: Short again sorry. Wait for next one, It'll be good.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A fierce Werelion ruled the land, with an Iron fist. He had no mercy on the people. We were either in hiding or forced to work alongside him, King Leopold the Lion, until finally the last of the Wolves reappeared, Drew the Werewolf! At first he didn't want to take on his destiny, but eventually when he finally knew the dilemma of the land of Lyssian he agreed to take up his destiny and fight Leopold, and take back the throne of his father. Eventually he fought the Lion and the Catlords, he won with the other Werelords at his side, the Hawklords, Werejackals, and others. He eventually won against the Catlords of Bast, their homeland.

He took the throne and ruled for decades, with his friends along side him, a Wereboar and Werefox and his wife a Werebear. Sadly, an evil magister turned the humans against the Werelords, he tricked them into thinking they were evil. He gave them the deadly metal, silver. The humans rebelled and killed the king and his wife. His friends the fox and boar got away, saving the only child the wolf and bear had. They ran away.

****From there on after, the humans ruled and slowly but surely the humans forgot about the Therianthropes, the Werelords. Though the Werewolf still lives on as a legend the rest are forgotten. Sadly, the Wolf has been misunderstood and many fear the wolf. But now he is used as silly entertainment. The others were forgotten but they still live on and so does the Wolf. The child grew up and had other children and his children had children, until finally I was born. Now we live in hiding from the humans, sure that if they find out about us they'd either kill us, experiment, or annoy us with their idiotic fame. Sadly, the magisters live on as an organization which kills any remaining Werelords. So we hide and wait ready for the time when we can make a comeback and bring back the Therianthrope kingdom and save the humans from their own folly.

A/N: Yeah I know it was short but I hoped it was enjoyable and interesting.

Sincerely,

MythoBoy


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 6...its longer but ok. :)**

Chapter 6

Andrew's POv

"Wow" said Heather "Who would have thought that that was possible."

"That's what we thought!" Said Luis

"What do you mean?" asked Heather.

I smiled.

"We mean," started Kevin.

"That we didn't," Samantha

"Known anything,." Patsy

"Either." Finished Luis

"Until i told them years back, and by the way we have a longer lifespan than humans do so that's how this makes sense." I said smiling.

"Then how...?" started Heather.

"old am I?" I finished for her. "About five hundred fifteen years old."

Her jaw dropped. "And...you guys?" she asked turning to look at the others.

"I'm four hundred five and so is Patsy." Said Kevin.

"I'm three hundred and seventy-five." said Samantha.

"And I'm exactly two hundredyears old." said Luis "The youngest."

"And the strongest." said Patsy.

"I have to agree to that." said Andrew "He beat me once." I said smiling

Luis blushed unused to being complimented.

"Anyways," I started "We need to find a way out of here you guys." They nodded.

"But how?" asked Samantha.

"Theres no way out." Said Kevin.

"Besides, we'd get lost since we don't know our way around here." Said Patsy.

"True, true." I muttered Wait, Heather, did you by any chance..."

She didn't let me finish. "No I didn't see anything, they knocked me out remember?"

"Darn, she's right." I Growled.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." Luis said hopefully.

"You're right, we just have to wait and be ready." I said. They all nodded in agreement. "For now I suggest we try and come up with a plan incase someone comes to get us."

The cries of the birds of prey rang out throughout the sky. The people looked up into the clouds wondering what was happening. Up above the clouds a humanoid figure flew through the sky, he was covered in brown feathers, his humongous wings keeping him aloft. He had a large beak and eyes like that of a hawks. You could tell he was strong, by the size of his arms, which he held alongside him and his talons which carried a beautiful woman, she had long jet black hair with orange stripes, beautiful bright green eyes, her face was carefully and delicately structured along with thin beautiful pink lips, she was tall and slim but slightly muscled.

The humanoid figure cried out and the woman growled as they descended down onto the desert and landed on the roof of a farmed food processing factory.

Andrew's POV

I was asleep when I felt shaking. I quickly woke up. "W-what?" I asked as I felt the room shake.

Everyone else was also awake and wide eyed. We shook and so did our handcuffs.

"Earthquake?" asked Luis.

"No." I said just as the shaking stopped.

I looked at everyone.

"What was that?" asked Heather.

"I don't know " I said looking at them intently. "But I can assure you that was no earthquake."

"Do you think it's someone come to help us?" asked Samantha.

"It better be I'm sick of being locked up." muttered Patsy.

"I hope so, I truly hope so." I said just as the shaking started up again.

"What is going on out there?" asked Kevin "It feels like bombs going off!"

I looked up at him wide eyed. "If its bombs, that could mean the military!"

There eyes widened, even Heather could understand what would happen if the government got hold of us.

"I hope its the other Therianthropes come to rescue us." said Luis

"So do I Luis so do I." I said as as the room shook again. An alarm rang.

"A little too late for that isn't it?" muttered Kevin.

I felt the cuffs loosen from the wall. I pulled and growled as they came loose and broke away from the wall.

"Finally!"I yelled, even though they were still attached to my wrist they were detached from the wall. "They're loose! Just pull." I yelled.

They all pulled and broke loose, surprisingly Heather was the first one.

"Good now that those things are off." I said clumsily standing up. "We can try and find a way out. Come on." I said beginning to look for some type of way out, the others doing the same.

**a/n: ok hope you guys enjoyed. It gets better from here on out! :)**

**Sincere;y,**

**MythoBoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok this one is way longer! :) happiness...hope you people enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Kayla's POV

I was lying on the floor next to Patricia saddened that they took Acire away. Though she did save Petrie when she attacked the warden.

Patricia turned to me. "What going on?" She asked "What's going to happen to us?"

I smiled at her "I don't know, but I know we'll make it out of this alive, one way or another."

"You're sure?" She asked

"I'm sure, besides, Best Friends stick together." I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, and smiled.

I laid back against the wall and sighed. 'know we'll get out of here, but I can't do anything' I thought to myself 'If only I knew where the others were being kept then I could take action.' I sat back and closed my eyes.

I awoke to screaming. "Kayla! Kayla! Wake up!" I saw Patricia shaking me with panic showing in her eyes.

"W-what is it?" I asked but my question was answered before she could say anything. The room, it was shaking, and I could hear the sound of explosions outside, at least I think it was outside.

"Kayla! What's going on?" She asked

"I don't know." I said standing up. "But I have a bad feeling about this." I said looking at everyone so Afraid, even the teachers though they tried to make us think that we're ok.

Suddenly we heard the heavy footsteps of the guard. "Shoot"

"Guys quiet down!" Yelled . we quickly settled down.

We turned to the front of our huge prison cell just in time to see the warden come into view. He growled, literally. "You guys stay here, got it?!" he yelled. "I have some things to take care of." He said menacingly and turned to go back.

"Noooooo, I was thinking of going to the mall." Muttered Hayley sarcastically. "Idiot."

He stopped and turned around and looked straight at Hayley, she froze in fear. "Are you making fun of me?!" he yelled

She didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"N-no, s-sir." she stuttered out scared, we all were.

He smiled cruelly. "Well too bad." he said opening the door and going straight for Hayley.

She screamed and threw her self to the side, but he saw it coming and grabbed her by her hair. She screamed bloody murder.

"Shut up!" he yelled shaking her, tears streamed down her face. "Little girl you're going to learn your lesson today."

"P-please, d-don't..." she said sobbing.

"Don't bother begging, it won't work, once my mind is made up, its made up." he laughed evilly.

"Now for your reward." he said unsheathing his knife and bringing it close to her face.

She cried harder. He laughed as everyone watched on in despair, except for me. When he came in he forgot to close the door, and he was so occupied with Hayley, that he didn't notice me going behind him and towards the door. I grabbed the keys that he stupidly left in the lock and put them in my jeans, then went back into help Hayley.

He cut a small line on her cheek, she sobbed even more.

"You don't learn do you?" I asked out loud.

He stopped what he was doing and turned around. "What are you talking about?" he asked with Hayley still in hand and the knife pointed at her.

"This." I said and I kicked him where it counts.

His eyes widened, he dropped Hayley and the knife, and fell to the ground in quickly crawled away and the girls helped her up.

"Guys come on, we're free." They all quickly ran out of the cell at the mention of freedom, and I locked the warden in once everyone was out. "Ok lets go!" I yelled grabbing Patricia's arm and dragging her behind me as I ran down the hall. Everyone else running behind me.

Ord's POV

I had just landed on the roof of the factory with Kierrat or Kat as we call her, when I heard a whistling sound coming our way. I turned to my left to see a missile coming our way.

"Duck!" Yelled Kat and before I could do anything she threw herself at me and we tumbled over the edge of the roof just as the missile hit its mark and a fiery explosion was all I could see and hear as I fell.

"Hmmph!" I said as I hit the ground, hard. I looked up and saw large pieces of rubble falling. I sat up quickly, looking for Kat. I saw her about fifteen feet away from me on the ground, unconscious. I don't know how in the world she fell that far, but I began running towards her.

I knew I wouldn't make it, "Kat!" I yelled in a hopeless attempt she'd wake up, she didn't, I tripped and fell a few feet away from her, and thats when the rubble fell on top of us and everything went dark.

I groaned as i opened my eyes, I saw light filtering through the darkness. I pushed up, and felt the rubble giving way. I groaned again as i made my way out into the light. I stood up and looked around. Thousands of armed men dressed in white were coming out of the parts of the building that was left. I also saw helicopters and vans surrounding the factory.

I cursed in hawk. "Kat! Where are you?! Kat?!" I yelled looking for her.

With no answer I began looking in the rubble for her. 'Where is she?!' i thought in a panic.

I looked up as I heard shooting sounds. The men from the factory were attacking men dressed in camo- who I obviously assumes where from the military-who were firing without mercy.

"Shoot!" I cried-pun not intended - and frantically began searching for Kat. That is I was until I heard a whistling sound coming my way,I looked up. I cursed again and ran for it. I jumped just as the missile exploded and I was thrown into a wall and fell to the ground with a groan. I heard screaming and guns shooting. I opened my eyes to see that we're the rubble used to be was a fiery furnace. "Kat..." I whispered. I knew there was nothing else I could do, so I got up and ran inside, the men we're so focused on fighting the military men that they didn't see me sneak past them.

I saw stairs, I went straight for them. As I was about to go down someone jumped in front of me.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you."

I looked at the figure. He was tall and slim and he was wearing a white suit that covered him from the neck down. His mouth and nose were concealed behind a white mask and he had a white headband tied around his forehead, which made his square head more pronounced and his sandy blond hair stick out. All I could see where his icy blue and deadly eyes. He was holding a battle axe in his left hand and a double edged sword in his right.

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "Don't mess with me I've had a bad day." I growled.

"He looked me straight in the eye, I don't care kid, if you don't leave I'll be forced to deal with you...painfully." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ok, sure." I said and tried to walk past him.

he swung his axe. I jumped up and he missed. I landed and kicked out, he jumped back and swung his sword, I ducked and jumped over him and in seconds I transformed and landed behind him, the beast unleashed.

He turned around and his eyes widened. "Aw f..." He never finished.

I attacked him, swinging my arm at him, he went flying across the room screaming and through the wall to the outside. , and I swear I heard a small metallic crunch as he landed. I looked out and saw birds flying across the sky, I saw them, they were ready to attack but they were unsure who to attack. One of them landed at the edge of the building, he cocked his head and looked at me.

"Ehhhhh!" I screamed giving him instructions.

"Ehhhh!" she replied and flew away to pass on what I said to the other birds.

I changed back to my human form and went running down the stairs. Hoping beyond hope that it was down here where they were being kept.

Kayla's POV

I was running with Patricia behind me and everyone else trying to keep up. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so thats how it happened that I ended up crashing with someone or something and ended up on the floor.

I groaned as Patricia helped me up. I saw someone on the ground trying to stand up. It was a boy.

"Ow gosh, sheesh I've already been through enough and you just need to have a hard head and make my day don't you?" he asked rubbing his head." And looking up at me, his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"That doesn't concern you, what concerns me though is what are you guys doing here?!" He asked

"We were, kidnapped I guess." I said just as the others caught up.

"What's going on?" said coming to the front to see what was going on.

"You guys escaped?" he asked his eyes widened.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah so?" I asked him.

"Soooo, you can't leave the building." He told me.

"Why not?" I asked getting ready to punch this kid.

"Because the government is here! And there not being very pleasant plus the people here can kill you without a second thought, if they see you running around." he explained.

"I can take care of myself." I said

'What about everyone else?" He said pointing at the people behind me. "Can they fight? Can they fight someone who's holding a gun at them? Can they fight someone that will kill them and not have any regrets about it?"

I turned and looked at my classmates and saw how weak they looked, I imagined them dying, never having a chance to live the rest of their lives.

"Is the military here to help us?" Asked someone.

I turned to look at the boy. He shook his head "I doubt it." he said

I sighed, I didn't know what to do.

"Look." he said looking at me "Get to the next level up, wait for me there do not go up towards the first level." he said starting to run towards the way I came from.

"Wait," I said putting a hand on his chest.

"Yes?" he asked

"I saw stairs leading down to a lower level, they may be there." I told him.

He smiled "Ok, thanks." And ran down the hall.

"So now what?" asked .

****"Lets do what he said." I said and began running towards the stairs.

**a/n: Hey! hope you enjoyed! Liked it? Hated it? Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another good and satisfying long one. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

I ran down towards the third level and stopped as I arrived. The hall was huge! It looked like it went on forever and it was all made of bricks, the hall itself was dark blue and it had dim light bulbs. I began walking along the hall. With my eyes and ears open looking, searching for a secret door or for any sound of the others. I walked all the way towards the end of the hall, searching, I turned around and put my hands on the wall and searched the hall again feeling for a door or any exit.

As i was moving down the hall I felt my hand slip into a crack. I looked down and I saw it was an outline of a door. I pulled but the door wouldn't budge.

"Darn it." I muttered. "I guess we'll have to try the hard way." I said and threw myself at the wall or door, whatever. Again and again I threw all my weight on the door. I heard it crack and slowly but surely I felt it give way. Until... I threw myself one more time at the wall and I felt the door give way completely.

'Whoa!" I yelled as I fell onto the floor into a room with blinding white lights and walls.

Andrew's POV

We were looking for a way out when we heard a thumping noise coming from one of the walls. Olrac quickly stepped away from the wall and we gathered around it.

"Do you think it's someone come to get?" asked Luis.

"Mmmm I don't know Luis." Said Kevin " whoever it is sounds like they're mad."

"So what do we do?" asked Heather

"I guess we wait." said Patsy

"I hope it's someone that put us in here, I really want to get the back for putting us in here."

"We'll see, but just in case, let be ready."I said letting the wolf free.

The others did too. Our bones snapping and reconnecting, growing fur and claws our muscles enlarging, growing snouts, muzzles, our eyes changing, growing tails, our senses heightened, and becoming a half human half animal beast. Except for Heather as she didn't know how to summon the beast in her.

"Stand behind us." I told her. She did what i said and stood behind us.

We heard the door, crack. "Move back!" I yelled as the door fell with a mighty thump and a figure fell in, rolled across the door and face down onto the bright white floor.

We waited for him to do something, he groaned, got on his knees and looked up.

I gasped "Ord!" I yelled and in the blink of an eye I had transformed back, picked up Ord and had hugged him tightly.

"Nice to see you too," he wheezed "But isn't the bear suppose to give me a bear hug?"

"Ha ha very funny." Said Samantha, just as I let him go.

"How'd you get here?! Wait, no, dumb question." I corrected "How'd you find us?!" I asked

He smirked. "Well I had every single hawk, eagle, falcon, and any other bird that would listen to me, looking for you." he said

I smiled "You would go out and about just to find us wouldn't you?" I asked

"You'd do the same for me." He smiled.

I heard an explosion and screams. I looked up. 'What is going on up there?" I asked

"The militay is here." he said plainly.

"You're kidding me!" yelled Kevin "Oh my gosh, why?!"

"Calm down Kevin," I said "Well I suggest we leave as unnoticed as possible."

He smiled "That'll be easy, their focus is on tearing each other apart anyway."

"Good, that will make it easier to leave."

"Wait!" Yelled Heather

We all looked at her. "What about the others?!" She asked "We need to help them!"

I turned to look at Ord "Did you by any chance..."

He lifted a hand up. "Don't worry, they escaped, I encountered them, or more correctly crashed, but anyways there two levels up waiting for me."

Heather sighed. "But how'd they escape?" she asked

He shrugged.

"Ok can we stop the talking and just like go?" Said Patsy.

"She's right lets go," I said and began running, Ord next to me "Cristoke just better hope I don't see him or I'll rip off his head."

Ord stopped. "Cristoke is behind this? I thought he died the last time we encountered him." he said shocked.

"Yes he's behind this," I said walking quickly.

I heard another explosion, men screaming in pain, and shooting.

"We should hurry up, " I said "Before the military breaks through." And began running. The others behind me.

Kayla's POV

We were waiting in some type of computer room. There was about five rows of one long desk and in each row there was about ten screens along with thousands of blinking lights.

'I wonder what these are for?' I asked myself as I approached a desk off to the side which appeared to be the main one.

"Kayla what are you doing?" asked Patricia

"Kayla don't touch anything." Said Mrs. Barchata.

I didn't listen and pressed one of the switches. Suddenly all the screens turned on, I heard gasps coming from everyone else. I looked up and gasped, I could not believe what I was seeing.

I ran through the hall of the factory,in a rage. "How dare they!" I yelled

"Calm down sweetie." Said my secretary.

"How can I when those air headed government agents think they can just come here and destroy my building!"

"I know, but come on we have to leave." She said running beside me.

"No!" I yelled. "I want them dead! All dead!"

"Whatever you want honey." She said gently.

I growled. "Legna." I said stopping and looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked

"Go and kill the prisoners, the humans ones." I commanded her

She smiled. "Yes sir!" She saluted me.

I continued to run as I left her behind to take care of those stupid kids and I went to kill the people destroying my beautiful hideaway.

Legna's POV

I smiled as I went down the stairs. I was excited to do what my honey told me to do. I was holding my beautiful white handcrafted gun that could silently kill anyone I wished to kill. I slowed down as I climbed down the stairs to the first lower level, I could hear voices, they sounded shocked and alarmed. They were distracted.

"Perfect." I whispered and walked into the room.

Kayla's POV

On the screens I could see other people all around the world, imprisoned. Some were huddled in a corner, or chained against the wall, some were screaming and hitting the walls of their confinement to no avail.

In the Amazon a guy with black hair and olive skin covered in bruises sleeping underwater in a tank. In China a woman with long black hair and tan skin unconscious in a Europe a small girl with brown hair and a little boy with blond hair were huddled in a corner frightened. In Ireland two men and one woman were chained against the wall with cuts and bruises covering them. In Australia a man was repeatedly being whipped mercilessly. And all throughout the world many more people were locked in cages, were bruised and cut and being tortured.

Tears welled up in my eyes and so did in everyone elses. I can't believe these people were captured and put into cages for no reason whatsoever.

"What in the world?!" I heard Guiseppe say.

"There scared and being tortured. thats just not right." Said Serra.

"I don't know what's going on, but" I said "I do know we have to get out of here, we just need the others too get here." I said looking at one of the screens to see a broken wall and the the ones inside it leaving.

"By the time the others get here i'm afraid it'll be too late." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw a woman pointing a gun at us, at me. "Shoot" I muttered

"If I were you, all of you! I'd stay still." she said menacingly.

Everyone around me was frozen in fear.

"What do you want?!" I asked her, stalling, until they got here.

"Let's just say that I'm here too, take out the trash." she said smiling cruelly.

Everyone behind me gasped and cried.

"Silence!" she yelled firing a shot at the ground near us. We jumped back. she smiled wickedly. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

I growled and stepped forward. "I won't let you hurt them." I said, blocking her way.

She laughed."You?! Stop me?! Stupid little girl! What are u going to do about it?!"

"Me?Nothing." I said " But they will." I said looking behind her.

She turned around and her mouth dropped open. "How did u...?"

"Escape?" Said Andrew "We'll let's just say we had a little help." He smiled

"Now, lets just say this is the last time you will hurt any of us." He said growling

She gulped, pointed the gun at him and smiled shakily. "If I go down, I'm taking you down with me."

Andrew growled and then he yelled. "Go!"

The other jumped out from behind him and towards the woman.

She screamed and fired. But sadly she missed just as they landed on top of her, knocking her out. They stood up and took her gun, dragging her to the wall and laying her down.

"Ok" Said Andrew. "Now that that's over with, lets get out of here." he said smiling at us and turning around and running up the stairs.

"Come on guys!" Said Kevin the rest of the others following him and Andrew.

"Were going!" I yelled "Come on you guys!" I yelled at everyone behind me. They followed me as I ran up the stairs.

Andrew's POV

As I ran up the stairs I was scared and nervous as heck, I didn't know what would be awaiting us when we got to the top. I just hoped it wasn't an army ready to kill us. I slowed down as I reached the top the others slowing down as quickly as possible so as to not crash into each other.

I peered over the stair railing. I saw no one, didn't hear or smell anyone either. All I saw was a huge hole in the wall and everyone outside fighting.

I also saw an exit door in the back. "Ok, come on follow me." I whispered running all the way up the stairs and waving at the others to follow me towards the exit.

We almost made it too, before a white robed figure jumped in front of me. I stopped and everyone one behind me crashed into each other. I growled. "Cristoke."

"It's Almighty Master" He said looking up at me smiling cruelly. Patsy, Luis, kevin, and Samantha growled. He laughed. "Oooooooh I'm so scared!"

I growled. "Leave Cristoke, you don't want to mess with us."

He laughed. "Mess with you?! You shouldn't mess with me!" he said giggling crazily. "I'm all powerful!"

I was tired of his annoying and crazy laughter, so I jumped him. "Grah!" I yelled as I grabbed him and threw him to the side. "Go, run!" I yelled as I pinned him down.

They all ran out the door Kayla leading the out. Patsy, Kevin, Samantha, Luis, Ord, and Heather, came towards me. "No! Go! Help the others get to safety!" I yelled at them.

"Are you sure?" asked Heather.

"Yes now go!" I yelled.

They ran out the door to help the others. "Good luck." Said Ord as he smiled at me ran out the door.

"Stupid idiot, get off!" Yelled Cristoke. "Or I'll make you!"

I laughed. "Sure, just try and..." I didn't get to finish that sentence as I felt myself moving at two-hundred miles per hour. I crashed into something hard and fell onto the floor. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still inside, surprised I didn't fly through the wall. I steadily stood up, feeling like i've just been hit by a bulldozer. I saw that Cristoke was standing, his cloak gone. He was wearing a white leather vest and white leotard pants along with white hunting boots. He smiled at me. He was holding a sword and on his back there was a battle-axe.

"Told you i'd make you get off." He said smiling.

I growled in anger. "You won't get away what you've done."

"Oh I will, right after I kill your little friends!" He smiled cruelly at me.

"You'll have to kill me first!" I growled at him, I bared my teeth, blood slipping out of my mouth.

" That doesn't scare me...You should be scared of me!" He yelled as he jumped at me.

I rolled to the side and stood up as I heard his sword hit the ground with a *clank!* I ducked as he swung at me "Aah!" He yelled as he tried to cut my head off. "Stay still you stupid dog!" he yelled at me.

I smirked. "Don't have very good aim do you?" I said as I dodged his sword.

"Stop making fun of me!" He yelled as he swung at me again. I jumped over him and landed behind him.

I laughed as I turned around. I stopped laughing when I saw the red hot fury in his eyes, literally. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right mutt!" He yelled as he grabbed the battle-axe from his back and with a mighty swing he threw it a me.

I gasped as the axe speeded straight towards me. I quickly let the wolf out. Muscles expanded, fur grew, bones cracked and snapped, my mouth and nose grew into a snout, my ear moved up my claws grew, my shoes broke open as my feet grew and claws expanded. I growled as I brought my hands forward and caught the axe-on the blade-at the last minute. I grunted as I was moved backwards with the force of the battle-axe.

"Your dead, dog." Said Cristoke as he came at me with his sword.

****I lifted the axe up in the air and howled, a war cry escaped my lips as I lunged at him

**a/n: This one was fun...review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Its short again...I didnt exactly like how this chAPTER TURNED OUT BUT OK. I HOPE YOU HUYS ENJOY IT!**

Chapter 9

A group of teens and two teachers ran out the door of a factory being destroyed and into the middle of a fight between government agents and Cristoke's "employees"

"Shoot!" yelled Kevin as they came upon both enemies fighting.

"Run!" yelled Ord taking the lead as the enemy took notice of them.

"Hey get back here!" yelled Cristoke's workers.

"Get them!" yelled the military men.

"Keep running!" yelled Ord.

They ran as fast as they could but they knew they wouldn't be able to make it as they saw helicopters heading their way, Government agents and Cristoke's men coming at them from the back and right and left.

Suddenly from the factory came the loudest sound they've ever heard. A deep and desperate howl, followed by a roar.

"Andrew, no." whispered ord

"Ord what do we do?!" asked Samantha, breaking Ord out of his trance.

"Were gonna die!" yelled someone from the group of human teens. The others began panicking as well.

"Shut it! We're not gonna die!" yelled Ord. "I'll take care of the Copters. Samantha, Patsy, Luis. Take care of the men, Kevin take the others to safety, got it?"

"Got it, ok lets..." before Kevin could finish, screams erupted as three of the men dressed in white barged into the group. Heather screamed as they grabbed hold of her and took her.

"Heather! No!" yelled Ohcac and ran after her.

"Luis!" yelled Ord, but it was no use, Ohcac wasn't listening "Get back here! Darn it! Agh! Kevin take em. Go! Run!" he yelled seeing the enemy approaching.

"Where?! Run where?!" yelled Kevin not knowing where to go.

"Forward!" Yelled Ord as he transformed. Feathers appearing, musles growing, hands and feet turning into talons, beak appearing, wings opening. With a loud "CAW!" he flew into the air straight at the helicopters. "Go!" he yelled at Kevin.

"Come!" He yelled at the group as he ran forward and under the helicopters as Ord fought against the helicopters- breaking the propellers and ripping out the pilots, while dodging the bullets.

On the ground Patsy and Samantha transformed letting free the fox and the bear. They fought against the oncoming surge of men. fighting so that the others could run to freedom.

Kevin ran with the group into the desert, desperate to save the humans.

While Luis ran after the men who took Heather, his beloved. Heather screaming at the men to let her go, squirming and struggling to be free.

"Let her go!" Yelled Luis as he chased after the men. "I'm coming hold on Heather!"

Kat's POV

I groaned as I pushed my way out of the rubble. "Ugh stupid Idiots sending missiles, what were they thinking?!" I yelled as I tried standing up, with no success, as I fell back down. "Ugh." I groaned

"Well, well, look what we have here?" I heard someone say behind me.

I looked up and gasped. There, standing over me, was a man dressed in white, he was bald with scar all over his face. He smiled wickedly, "Say nighty, nighty." he said as he raised his axe.

I looked at him in fear. I knew I would end up dying today, as I was too weak to move or do anything. I looked down and back up with a face of pure courage as he brought his axe down. I cringed and closed my eyes and as it neared my face and braced myself for the oncoming pain, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes and saw the man lying against the wall unconscious.

I looked up, and saw a handsome young man with sandy blond hair and icy blue eyes. he had a white suit on just like the other men.

I growled at him. "What? You want to take the pleasure of killing me for yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Actually, no. I want to help you." He said lending me a hand.

I growled. 'WHy would you want to help me?" I snapped.

He took his hand back, "Because your bird friend broke the mind control chip they inserted into me."

I gasped "Ord? He's alive?!"

He smiled. "I suppose so, if he took the liberty of running straight into the building without caution. Now come," He said lending me a hand."Lets go help your friends."

I let him help me up. 'I still don't trust you."

"Well your just going to have to trust me, come one!" He said running.

I ran after him, he ran fast, but I was able to keep up with him.

"You take the large group over there.' he said pointing to my right. "And I'll take the two with the girl."

"Cool, I'm up for that." I said and began running.

"Hey wait!" He yelled.

'What?" I said stopping and turning around.

"Piece of advice, the men with a black star on their shoulder are the ones not under mind control ok? The ones that don't have a star be careful with, the ones that do, well you can do whatever you want with them."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said "and good luck."

"Good luck to you too." He said and we ran off in separate directions.

**a/n: Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This one is pretty long so I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Last chapter you guys! yay! :) This one was pretty fun...though hard to en it.**

Chapter 10

Kat's POV

I ran as quickly as I could to help my friends who were being attacked by a large mass of the men in white who were at the same time fighting off the men in black.

I smiled. I am so going to enjoy this. As I got closer I felt myself transform, fur coming out, fangs and claws elongating, muscles growing. I jumped up sky, as I was over the men I let out a loud roar. I saw them look up as I was coming down. They screamed and I smiled as I came down on top of them.

They yelled as I landed. Some scurried away and the other men came at me. "fools" i muttered as I attacked them. Slashing, clawing and kicking. I laughed as I enjoyed myself. I saw Patsy and Samantha fighting hard.

"The men with the black stars!" I yelled. "Do what you want with them! Just don't kill the ones that don't have the star!"

They nodded. I smiled at them and continued my fighting. Taking down the men as quickly as they came, including the military men, who had no chance against us. The men in white are an almost even match for us with their strength and speed. I dodged one of the mens axes, ducked, and quickly sunk my claws into his stomach, he screamed in pain and fell backwards. I kicked back and felt my foot connect, heard an 'oof' and smiled as I looked back to see one of the men knocked out.

I heard a roar behind me, I turned around to see Samantha on a rampage and the men running away from her. I laughed as I continued fighting and saw Patsy beating the crud out the the men near her.

All three of us fought till the men were either knocked out, injured, or maybe dead. I smiled as the last guy dropped. "Good job girls." I said as I picked one of the guys up that didn't have a star on his shirt and began dragging him to safety; "Now help me with these guys, they're under some kind of mind control."

They followed behind me dragging as many men as they could carry to safety.

"Good luck to you." I said as we ran off in different directions.

I ran towards my two 'companions', who were carrying a girl in between them, as she struggled and a boy was running after them, yelling that they should let her go.

"Hey! Men!" I yelled, waving at them.

They turned towards me, and waved.

"Over here!" I waved at them to follow me towards the main building. They followed behind me, as I entered through a hole in the wall. I quickly moved to the side, to stand next to the hole. I grabbed hold of my ax, ready for them to come through.

"Hey Brandon take hold o..." He didn't get to finish as I brought the flat of my ax down onto his head and he collapsed on the ground. The other man holding the girl came through and before I could hit him, he dropped the girl and jumped at me.

"What are you doing, you traitor!" He yelled as he wrestled me to the ground. I grunted as I pushed him off of me.

"I can finally see what you guys are up too!" I yelled kicking him in his side as hard as I possibly could while on the ground and stood up reaching for my ax. Before I could grab it, the man tackled me to the ground. I struggled to hold back his arms as he tried to punch me into the ground. As my grip weakened, he smiled knowing he'd get me before I could do anything else. He broke my grip, pulled his arm back and...screamed as he was tackled and landed fifteen feet away with a guy standing over him, he grabbed hold of him by his throat and pulled him up into the air.

I heard him growl. "Don't you ever touch her! Understand me!" he yelled

The man nodded in fear.

The kid then pulled him back and knocked him against the wall knocking the man unconscious, dropping him on the ground. He then walked back towards us, towards the girl, who I finally noticed.

She was standing next to the hole in the wall, she was about five feet five, she had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and darkish light complexion, and a kind smile. "Luis!" she yelled jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck ."Thank you!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist smiling. "Well, you wouldn't be safe if he," he said nodding towards me. "Didn't trick em!"

I stood up, and headed towards them. "My name is Brandon" I said extending my hands towards him.

"Luis." He said letting go of the girl, shaking my hand. "So, why in the world are you wearing the enemies uniform, but you're fighting them."

"Mind control." I told him.

"What?!" he asked.

"I was under mind control, but It was broken when one of your friends, threw me through this wall." I said pointing behind me.

"Ok well, if you're on our side then... " He didn't get to finish as a loud explosions suddenly rocked the building, and the wall in the middle of the room exploded and another kid flew into the room landing on the ground. He groaned as he tried to stand. I recognized him as one of the prisoners...I think, my mind is still fuzzy from the mind control.

"Andrew" Yelled Luis and his girlfriend as they ran to his side and helped him stand up.

He was bloodied and bruised and looked ready to collapse.

"Luis, Heather." He groaned as he stood. "Get out of here, quickly."

"Were not leaving for anything whatsoever, Andrew." Luis told him.

"But, you don't..." He didn't get to finish.

"Well, well, well." Said a chilling voice. "Looks like we have company."

Andrew growled at the guy. My ex 'boss and master.' I glared at the man who put me under his control. Cristoke

"You guys get out of here, this is my fight." Andrew

"NoAndrew, I'm staying." said Luis

"So am I." Said Heather.

"Aww, how cute, your little friends are here to help." he laughed "What about you?" he said looking at me.

I glared at him and went to stand next to the boy, "I'll stand with anyone that is against you." I told him "'Master'" I said sarcastically.

"Pitiful." He glared "Looks like I'll have to kill all of you, oh well." he shrugged and with an evil smile he launched himself at us, ready for the kill.

I grabbed my ax and readied myself. I saw Luis get into a fighting stance. Heather got into an almost fighting stance, and Andrew kneeled.

As I saw him in my sights, he was right on top of us and just like that he wasn't. I blinked twice, trying to comprehend what happened.

I turned my head to the right. Nothing. Then to my left and I saw my ex-master, Cristoke, fighting the birdman that attacked me earlier today. They wrestled around on the ground, he birdman scratching and clawing at him, while stabbing him with his beak, and Cristoke trying to protect himself from the onslaught.

"Stupid bird! Oyeka Orvela Osliv!" He yelled as a white burst of energy exploded in between them and sent the birdman flying across the room and with a loud crunch landed on the ground."

"Ord!" Yelled Andrew, limping to his side he kneeled and checked his pulse and held him. "He's ok." he yelled back.

"Good." I muttered as Heather and Luis sighed in relief.

Luis growled at Cristoke. "Aaaah!" He yelled as he charged and jumped at him.

Cristoke moved to the side as Luis landed on the ground. He slashed at him but Cristoke dodged again. I watched on as they kept at it, Luis slashing at him and Cristoke eluding him. Luis was becoming frustrated, which meant that he wasn't being careful.

He growled in frustration and quickly kicked out at Cristoke. Cristoke jumped over his head. Ohcac turned around to punch Cristoke. "Keep still!"

Cristoke grabbed his arm and put a hand on his chest. "Orva Eslem." I heard him whisper.

Luis who was struggling, suddenly frozen.

"Luis?" Heather whispered.

Suddenly Luis began shaking, twitching, and gasping. He screamed in pain an ear piercing, heartbreaking scream. Cristoke gently pushed and Ohcac was blow across the room.

"Luis!" yelled Heather and ran to him as he landed on the ground with a crunch. He groaned as she kneeled next to him and held his head.

I looked at Cristoke. "You're going down." I threatened.

"Just try." He laughed.

"Aaah!" I yelled at I ran at him. He braced himself to jump to the side. As jumped at him he jumped to the left. As he jumped and landed I stopped and quickly braced myself and swung at him, I hit him with the flat of my axe and as it made contact he was knocked backwards. He fell on his behind and rolled backwards quickly getting onto his feet.

I jumped to the side as he threw his hands out at me and a white ball of light flew over me and crashed into a monitor on the far side of the room, turning it into fine black dust. I sighed in relief not be turned into dust.

He laughed at me "You can only avoid me for so long." he said holding up his hand, in it he held a small white ball of energy.

I got up quickly as I could and just as he flicked it towards me I jumped upwards. It rolled under me and stopped. Just as I came back down it exploded in a blinding light. I slipped and fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a cage of pure white energy.

"Aah!" I yelled as I tried to break out. As I hit the bars of the cage the bars sparked and flashed and threw me backwards into the far side of the cage shocking me and throwing me onto the floor.

I weakly lifted myself up. I looked up at him on my knees and glared at him.

He smiled cruelly at me. "Poor, poor you." he laughed. "Who can help you now? Your little animal friends are either down or being taken down." He smiled at me. "And for betraying me, you'll be the first to die." he said as the bars of light suddenly detached themselves from the cage and wrapped around me, holding my legs, arms, and torso down, I struggled to free myself unable to. "You're death shall be painfully slow," he said as he began chanting, a sphere of whitish red energy appeared in his hand. "Good bye." he said bringing his arm back.

I stood or uh sat my ground and stared him in the eye. As he swung his arm at me, I readied myself for pure death, as the sphere came at me, my eyes widened as It sailed over my head. I looked at Cristoke and saw him on the ground a couple feet to my left. I looked in front of me and looked up, to see the girl with the orange striped hair standing in front of me, the white energy cage gone after Cristoke lost a hold of it.

She smiled at me. "How's it going?"

I smiled faintly. "Good. You know just your everyday near death experience."

she laughed. A beautiful sing song and powerful laugh. "Need any help?" she asked extending her hand to me.

"Sure." I grabbed hold of her hand and she pulled me up.

"How sweet."

We turned around and saw Cristoke standing up and leaning against the wall. "Too bad you'll both be dead before the days over."

I picked up my axe and readied myself to fight him. The girl with the orange stripes got into a fighting position and the others stood up. I saw two other girls in a fighting stance ready.

He laughed. "Idiots!" he hissed "Weaklings!" as he raised his hands over his head, a white blue beam of light shooting out of his hands and hitting the ceiling.

The building shuddered, the tremors grew as the beam of light covered the whole building. We fell to the ground as the 'factory' was ripped away from the earth and tossed into the sky. It grew smaller by the second as it gained height and speed. It disappeared from our sight, it never came back down.

He looked straight at us as we stood up. he smiled as we saw the building gone, the grounds barren and the government agents looking at us, along with Cristoke's 'workers'. "See?!" he yelled. "There is nothing you can do..." As he talked a single bird a pigeon flew into the area and over Cristoke's head. "Nothing will stop me, you are defenseless against..." he paused in shock as a liquid white substance landed on his head.

He touched his head in disgust and looked up at the pigeon that was flying away from him. He screamed with unadulterated fury and shot at the bird, the pigeon was immediately incinerated.

Everyone was staring at him. He screamed again "Kill them! Let no one live!" Immediately his lackeys obeyed and took offense against the governments agents. Quickly they began slaughtering the men, they were defenseless and powerless to do anything about it.

I didn't know what to do, I was frozen in place and the kids with me most of them barely standing.

"We have to," began Andrew "help."

"Don't worry," said Ord waking up. "Help is here."

"What in the world are you talking about?" I turned to look at him.

He pointed to the sky. I looked up. Coming towards us was a billowing dark cloud. "A cloud? What in the..."

"That's not a cloud." Said the girl I'd recently met. She squinted. "There-there birds!" She said surprised.

"Yup," Said Ord. "I've got my tricks."

The huge clouds quickly overshadowed the sun. Cristoke looked up in surprise. "What the-?! What is this?!" He yelled.

Instantly the birds dived down towards us. They went towards the men, pecking and clawing at them. They screamed in shock and pain. Hawks, eagles, and falcons went onto the men in white and another group drove away the military men. A large crowd of birds flew over the heads of the men dropping a couple of unpleasant surprises on them.

"Aaaaaah!" Screamed Cristoke furiously. "You stupid animals! You've ruined everything! You've destroyed my factory! You've gotten rid of my men. Now I'm going to get rid of you stupid imbeciles!"

We backed away from him. He was beginning to shake and glow with pure fury, the light in his hands turning from white to blood red.

"You guys, we have no choice." Said Andrew. "You know what we have to do."

Everyone nodded.

"Good, Patsy, Samantha take his right." He told the tall and lithe girl with combat boots and brown hair and the short girl with light brown hair and strong legs." Kat," he looked towards the girl with orange stripes. "And Luis take his left." They nodded and quickly surrounded him as he stood still and began shaking uncontrollably.

"Ord, can you take him from above?" Ord slowly and shakily got to his feet.

"Yeah." He flew into the air.

"Heather, run and get out of here." She nodded and ran off as two huge hawks landed in front of her and led her away.

"You and me will take him from the front, got it?" He said looking at me.

I nodded.

"Good." he said smiling at me, incisors showing as he transformed. "Ready?

I nodded, smiled and lifted my axe. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Werelords!" He yelled looking at forward as Cristoke began laughing maniacally. "Chaaaaaarge!"

Swiftly we ran as one towards Cristoke, his end coming nearer. As we reached him he looked at us, his eyes glowing bright red, his face indescribably deformed. He yelled as we reached him, things immediately went downhill.

He jumped up and knocked Ord out of the air. Kat, Luis, Patsy, and Samantha collided. Andrew and I stopped just in time, but Cristoked landed in front of us and pushed us backwards with a spell. "Aah!" we both cried out as we landed on hard on the ground. Andrew growled as he stood up.

Andrew's POV

I growled as I slowly stood up. The guy next to me groaning as he tried to get onto his feet.

Cristoke was laughing, as the red light dimmed. I looked at his face it was deformed and blackened.

"See!" he yelled. "You are no match for me! No match!"

I growled "Werelords, we need to win."

They all nodded standing up. "This ends here Cristoke!"

He nodded. "Of course it ends here. For you at least." Then he lunged himself at me. Coming at me at 30 miles per hour I barely had enough time to jump to the side. He stopped as he missed me and turned around. Yelling he lunged himself at me again. This time I was ready, as he came at me I kicked out at him. With the speed he was coming at me he had no time to stop or turn, he crashed directly with the sole of my wolf paw. The air was knocked out of him and he fell backwards. I lunged and grabbed him by his neck and held him high.

"It's over." I said squeezing his neck. He gasped and clawed at my hands as I relentlessly squeezed the life out of him.

"Please...don't." he pleaded.

I looked around...at the others, they were all waiting for me to do the deed, to kill the one that has caused us pain. I then looked at Cristoke and how desperate he looked and the crazed look in his eyes and decided.

"You're not worth it." I growled.

He gasped as I dropped him on the ground.

"Fool," he said as he tried standing up.

Before he could do anything though I swiped at his head knocking him to the ground, where he remained unconscious.

I looked around. A couple dead military men and Cristokes men and a bunch of unconscious men covered in bird dropping and scratch marks. Many of the men had left running for the hill the birds behind them. I smiled

"Ord, call them off."

"Got it." He said giving a loud cry, immediately the birds ceased and flew away.

"Good, now lets get out of here and let them do the cleaning." I said

Everyone followed behind me. Luis with Heather, Kat, Patsy and Samantha behind me, and Ord at my side. I stopped as I realized the guy with the ax wasn't following. I turned around.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?" He asked looking at me.

"Why aren't you coming?"

His eyes widened. "Seriously? You're asking me to go with you?"

"Yeah! Why not?!" I asked the others watching.

"Well...I...I..."

I smiled. "You helped us, and now you're with us, nothing you can do about it now."

He smiled and nodded.

Kat laughed and grabbed him by his arm. "Come on now."

I grinned. "Great, now come on, lets find Kevin and the others." I said and began running to the hills in the desert the others right at my heels.

a/n: YAY! finished tell me! Did you like it or not?! REVIEW!

Sincerely,

MythoBoy


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Ok I lied. This is the last chapter. I decided to add and epilogue! THIS WAS also fun to write! Enjoy! :)**

Epilogue

Elegna's POV

I forced my way upstairs, and with the pain I was in because of those stupid animals I'm surprised I made it. As ascended I found that the building was now gone and all that was left was rubble, dead men, and Cristoke unconcious on the ground.

I approached him in anger. "Failure." I hissed.

He groaned. "You have failed fool!" I said kicking him.

He awoke with a start. "W-what?" He said wide-eyed.

"You were given another chance after you failed the first time!"

He stood in anger. "Who do you think you are talking to me about my failure?!"

I smiled "Elegna, your secretary and top assassin of H.U.M." as darkness began to surround the grounds of the building.

He looked confused for a second "Assassin?", then he noticed the darkness. "Elegna, what is this?!"

"Your really in trouble now." Was all I told him as shapes began to form out of the darkness.

Human figures, deformed, rotten, aged, and blackened. These are our masters that have stepped before us, the magisters that have devoted themselves to necromancy and the dark arts, to exterminate every last therianthrope in this world.

Cristoke gasped in disgust as he finally saw our masters for the first time. I kneeled before them. 'Masters I bring before you the one that failed to eliminate the wolf and his friends."

"Thank you loyal servant." Responded a raspy and overused voice.

"Masters , I underestimated them, I-"

"Silence worm!" Boomed another voice, younger and with more strength. "You have underestimated the wolf one too many times, and now you'll pay the price."

"What?! No! You can't do that?!" He yelled in scared.

"And why not" Asked another scratchy voice.

"B-b-b-because," he stuttered looking for an excuse! "Because! I worked for you for 6 year! I've been loyal and hardworking! You can't just kill me!"

"And what have you accomplished in six years, boy, you've failed your mission to kill the wolf, and for that we must see to it that you are punished." Responded a smooth voice.

Cristoke shook in anger, I took a couple steps back. "What have I accomplished?! I habe gained great power! That not even you stupid old fools could get! And you threaten me?! Cristoke almighty magister?! I should be the one to kill you! While you cower at my feet you insolent farts!" He yelled with red fury. He huffed as he finished, fegaining his breath.

"Not only did you fail us," said a dark voice. "But you also have the nerve to insult and threathen us! Your masters that gave you power and the resources to seek your revenge! Well I say that deserves the maximum punishment.

All the magisters nodded in agreement, their eyes red with anger. "Death." They all whispered.

They raised their hands towards Cristoke, I moved out of range.

"For what you have done Cristoke your punishment will be executed immediately." Said the loud and strong voice.

"What?! No!" Cowered Cristoke, finally faced with the reality of what was about to happen. "Please no!" He begged.

The hands of the magisters began to glow with pure darkness.

"No!" Screamed Cristoke as beams of darkness raced towards him. He lifted his hands in an attempt to block the energy magic, but nothing happened, Cristokes powers useless in the realm of the dark magisters.

A screamed was ripped from his throat as the energy beams engulfed him. I watched in utter shock at the grossteackness that was happening before my eyes. Before I could see him dead the darkness began to recede, my masters dragging me along as well. Before we disappeared I heard one last scream from Cristoke echo through the desert and the smell of burnt skin invade my nostrils.

Kevin's POV

I breathed deeply, hands on my knees. Tired from the exertion of running who knows how many miles in the sand and up and down a sand dune. Now hiding behind the dune we were finally alone, the sounds of fighting, screams, and explosions behind us. The others except Kayla, were passed out on the ground.

"I think we should go back and help them." Said Defante.

"No." I told him. "I have to make sure you guys are safe."

"But what if something happens to them?"

"Nothing is going to happen! They are more than capable of taking care of themselves! My job is to care of you!"

"But don't, "

"And before you say it, Yes I want to help them! But right now I can't!" I yelled and as I calmed dowm. "Now lets go." I said walking away, I stopped and turned around noticing that they weren't following me. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Dude we cant go on, were tired." Defante said.

I surveyed the scene. All of my classmates and my teachers staring at me. Laying on the ground exhausted.

"He's right you know." Said Mrs. Callehan.

I sighed making my decision. "Fine, but the moment I sense danger we run." I said sitting down, under the hot desert sun. Unable to relax, staying alert.

They all cheered and decided to take naps, or talk if they had the ability to talk of what they just went through. Some of them even coming to me for an explanation or comfort, I tried the best I could to explain things or to give them some comfort, even Mrs. Barchata and Callehan came to me.

I sighed as I looked towards Kayla comforting Patricia. It seemed to me Kayla was hiding something, I just didn't know what, so it seems I'm not the only one with secrets here.

I looked up as I saw the building fly into the sky and a thousand birds passed over us heading towards where the building used to be.

"Please be ok," I whispered "Brenn protect them." I said looking towards the slightly visible moon.

Andrew's POV

As we reached the top of the sand dune I noticed that where the building used to be, it was now shrouded by a dark cloud. I didn't pay it too much attention though, thinking it was Cristoke waking up and getting away or another magister come to help him.

I turned around ran down the hill, seeing Kevin, my teachers, and the rest of my peers looking tired, but safe and unharmed.

I heard gasps of surprise and cheers as they noticed us. Alive.

Pastsy, and Samantha went to their friends. Luis and Heather together sat down witn their friends. I smiled at my teachers and walkec to Kevin.

"Looks like everyone is alive, good job Kevin." I said standing over him.

He smiled at me and shrugged. "No problem. Though there were a couple stubborn ones that wanted to go back and help." He said looking at Defante.

I laughed and looked towards Ord, Kat, and the guy in white who I didn't get his name. I walked towards them.

"I never got your name." I said speaking to the man in white.

"Brandon," he said extending his hand. "Good to meet you."

I shook his hand. "Good, now that were acquainted-"

"Hey! Dude" Said a voice.

I looked up to see Mic coming towards me.

"I think you should see this." He said handing me his phone.

I looked at the screen, it was a You-Tube video. The title said, "Monsters among us!"

"Guys! You should see this!"

They crowded around me and I pressed play. The video was on the incident at the school, someone had recorded us transformed, us facing Cristoke. The video then quickly ended in a blue screen and a deep and low voice announcing that the monsters -us- live among the us taking different animal forms and that they're a menace-again us- and if you want to exterminate them-us the werelords- that you should join O.O.A.M, Organization of Anti-Monsters. And that they have some already captured, being interrogated and that they need help capturing the rest.

I looked up in utter shock. I looked towards Ord. Our eyes locked and we quickly came to a conclusion. I looked towards Mrs. Barchata.

"We need to get you to the nearest city, immediately. Come on now!" I said commanding everyone to get a quick move on. With everyones collaboration we quickly moved and eventually dropped them off at the first city we came to.

I sighed as we dropped them off. We all said our goodbyes. Luis having to leave Heather for her own safety.

Before we left asked me what would happen to us.

"We go into hiding thats what." I told her "It's what we've always done."

She nodded. "Ok, be careful."

I nodded. Turning to leave. But remembering to warn them I turned back. "Mrs. Barchata, Mrs. Callehan. Make sure you go somewhere safe ok? The government will want to interrogate you, but whatever you do, say nothing, you know nothing, got it?" They nodded

"Good, pass that on to everyone else, goodbye." I said hugging them and walked towards where the others were waiting for me.

We waved goodbye and as the sun set, we walked off into the night, under the guidance of the moon, towards our next goal. I may have told that we were going to go into hiding, that was far from the truth, we were off to rescue the other Werelords

"Ready you guys?"

They nodded. "Great then were off!" I yelled and we ran off to find our enemies.

"Here we go again." Said Ord smiling.

"Here we go again." I said smiling back at him. Then began to run, the others by my side.

All eight of us, running, laughing and howling on course to our next adventure.

a/n: YAY! done this was so much fun and so hard writing. THis story was made through the course of my tenth year from september too...June after I finished tenth grade! And I began posting...in March I think...then edited and deleted this. Well I hope you enjoyed this story. Tell me if you guys spot any mistakes and tell how I can improve I'd greatly appreciate it! :) Thank You!

BTW I know you guys may not care but chapter three was the shortest and chapter 10 the longest. Love you guys! Goodbye for now. I may comeback either with a sequel or a new story. So take care of yourselves and goodbye! :)

Sincerely,

MythoBoy


End file.
